Michael Standridge
Staff Sergeant '''David Parr' (callsign Skyfire) is a U.S. Army Ranger and a member of the 24th Unified Combatant Regiment. He the main playable character in Call of Duty: Shadow Warfare. He is the alternate version of his brother, Jackson 'Phoenix' Parr, and even has a similar nickname to him. However, the only difference between the two is that they have different personalities and different appearances, and each have they're own consecutive realities. Biography David Parr, the 4th child of Robert and Helen Parr. He looked up to his twin brother, Jack. The twins were the last kids of Robert and Helen. When David and Jack were 9 years old, America was invaded by the Russian Federation, led by Vladimir Makarov and his subordinates. First, the Russians attacked many cities with huge missiles that could slice the pentagon in half. David's home-city of Metroville was destroyed by the huge missile strike, and the Russians invaded on the coast, effectively leaving the US in ruins. This was in 2012. 2 years later, in 2014, at the age of 11, David is now a broody, miserable and angry child. His city and the whole of America has been taken over by the Russians, leaving America and the rest of the United Nations in chaos over Russia's betrayal. David is first seen in the now ruined city of Metroville, and he is wearing a red hoodie and the hood is over his head. He was forced to do labor by the Russians, working in the mines. The Russians had a huge Steel Mill that kept the city's oil going to the Russians. David escapes the mine while Russian troops aren't looking, and climbed the building and slid down them using his amazing free-running skills. He finds a small, deserted shack that used to be in his neighborhood. He goes into the house and finds his older brother Parr's Colt Python Revolver, and picked it up. He found some ammo and put the gun into the back of his pants Everett style, and heard someone say "You might want to put that down", but David pulled the revolver out and aimed at the person behind him. This particular person turned out to be David's former best friend, an 11 year old girl named Clementine. After not seeing Clementine in 2 years, David lowered the revolver and gave Clementine a huge hug. After a moment, David cried in joy that his friend was alive. David asks her where she went, and Clementine told him she has been scouting the wall that keeps the prisoners inside Metroville, and she is planning to call the US Army to help with the problem. David volunteers to help her, but she says it's dangerous and that she doesn't want to loose him, but David says he doesn't want to loose her, and Clementine blushes before saying "Okay, but you need to keep quiet.", and the two plan the attack. After a few days, they were compromised and had a huge battle with the Russians, and David stayed with his brother and the other insurgents, including Clementine, and after a few hours of bullets and explosions, they made they're way to the top of the Steel Mill, and got to a helicopter, and the US Military called a carpet bombing on the city, destroying it's remains. David kept Dash's old revolver from Modern Warfare 1 as they all flew off, and the real war with Russia begun. World War 3 2014-? David, along with his brother, were now part of the US Army, becoming Private First Classes in 2019, and joined the rest of the military in Operation: First Blood. They were driving along a destroyed highway in Encino, California, when a FMJ-517 missile at the convoy, and David was hit. Jack dragged him into a store and the two then ran to a nearby building while killing enemies. They made their way through, plowing through enemy forces as the Ranger forces came in and began to outnumber the Russian units in the area. Category:Call of Duty: Enduring Freedom